More Than Just Childhood Friends
by Our Guild
Summary: My idea of what happened after the anime ended. Pairings are Ichika x Houki with a touch of Chifuyu x Tabane. R&R.


**Authors note: Agent Utah here. This takes place immediately after the anime. Personally, Ichika x Houki is my favorite pairing (though I won't say no to Ichika x Laura). As usual, nobody owns anything canon. So this is a little something I cooked up. Enjoy**

Ichika Orimura was happy. Sure it would seem bad, that he was being chased in his swim trunks by four jealous girls in the world's most dangerous weapons, the IS... Okay, that is pretty bad, but at the bright side, he had the girl of his dreams in his arms. Houki Shinonono. How did he get in this position?

They had just beaten the Rouge IS, Silver Gospel, and Ichika had gotten away from his harem to go swimming. He was thinking about how much Houki, AKA harem member number one, had changed from the little girl he had a crush on in third and fourth grade to the angry warrior she was in the academy they went to now. Then, as if summoned by his thoughts, she had come from behind in a cute white bikini that showed off her lustrous curves, asking if she could swim with him. During the swim, she seemed more like her old self. Then, while they were talking afterward, she placed his hand on her breasts and asked if "He was aware that she was of the opposite sex". That was too much for him. He leaned closer to kiss her but his forehead bumped something. He opened his eyes to see that it was a drone from Cecilia Alcott's or harem member number two's IS. His first thought was "Oh Shit" and Ichika ducked just in time to avoid getting shot. She and the rest of the harem, minus Houki started to attackso Ichika quickly scooped up Houki in his arms and ran.

It took a lot of running but he finally made it to safety. Ichika laid Houki down and then he pretty much collapsed. They stayed silent for a while until Houki spoke.

"S-sorry."

This took Ichika by surprise as he looked up at her twisting her long dark hair in that cute way she does.

"Eh? Why are you sorry?"

"I got you into this mess with the others and you almost died saving me from Silver Gospel the first time we fought it."

"Houki." Ichika sighed and sat up. "I chose to protect you." Then he laughed, remembering flicking her in the forehead. "Plus I already punished you for the last part. As for the first bit, well, you're worth it."

Ichika pressed his lips into Houki's soft lips. After a moment of shock, Houki kissed back. They embraced each other, Houki's arms around his neck, Ichika's arms around her waist. Her soft chest pressed aginst his.

They were so caught up in their kiss, that they didn't hear two people come up. Someone cleared their throat. Ichika and Houki's eyes shot open and their heads turned to see a beaming Tabane and Chifuyu with a small smile.

"Finally Ichika."His older sister said. "I've been waiting for you to choose. Though, I must say that Maya was actually putting her money on Dunoa-chan."

Ichika looked surprised, his hand in Houki's.

"What? You were betting on me?"

This went unnoticed as Tabane put her word in.

"Aww. Don't Ikkun and Houki-chan look cute. Hey, Chi-chan. Doesn't these two remind you of our fir..."

Chifuyu interrupts hastily.

"We should leave these two in peace. There's a secluded hot spring where the others won't find you, due east from here. Have fun you two."

"Bye bye Ikkun and Houki-chan. Remember Ikkun, be gentle."

Ichika and Houki blush as Chifuyu drags Tabane away as quickly as the appeared. After a while Ichika turned to Houki.

"It would allow us to relax."

She says and Ichika nods.

"Alright."

He gives Houki a quick kiss and helps her up.

...

Chifuyu watched from the window of her room in the beach academy as four moping girls that once tried to compete for Ichika's love walked inside. Chifuyu smirked.

"Glad that's taken care of." She smirked and turned to her roommate, Tabane. "So. Shall we take a trip around memory lane?" Chifuyu licked her lips with a mischievous grin. Tabane giggled and started walking toward her with the same expression.

"Oh Chi-chan. You're so dirty."

**Ending note: I hope you enjoyed it. Given enough reviews, I might have to consider making a sequel for this instead of my Soul Chopper fic. Also, Minion will be releasing an Infinite Stratos crossover next week. You should check it out. So long for now, AgentUtah.**


End file.
